Day of the Dinobots (Part 1)
Day of the Dinobots is a Raidboss Event that started on April 4th, 2013 and ended on April 11th. This event introduced new gameplay elements, for example level 6 and 7 raid bosses. Synopsis Prologue: "The Dinobots have been behaving erratically at the Autobot headquarters. Grimlock (1) and Swoop disappeared without a trace, while Slug, Sludge and Snarl were slowly becoming more and more aggressive. Slug announced he would not take orders from anyone until Grimlock returned and then he and the other two Dinobots headed in the direction of the Decepticon base. Wheeljack (1) told Optimus Prime (1) that he needed to scan the Dinobots to get the necessary information that would explain their malfunction. Optimus tried to reason with them, but the trio viciously attacked him. Optimus signaled Wheeljack, who used the distraction created by Optimus to apply the magnetic inducer on Slug. The inducer was not as effective as it should have been, but it gave Wheeljack the opportunity to get a full scan, just as the Dinobots overwhelmed Optimus. The scanned data was heavily corrupted, and it would take a while for Teletraan I to repair the information before analysis. Megatron (1) was elated by the news of Optimus Prime having been badly damaged by the Dinobots and made plans to capitalize on it. Just as he was about to order a surprise attack against the Autobots, alarms started sounding at the Decepticons base. The Dinobots were approaching." Epilogue: "The Dinobots were no match for your combined might! After the mighty battle, Slug, Snarl and Sludge are defeated and in custody. Optimus Prime has them under close observation for now, but he knows that Grimlock and Swoop are still on the loose... TO BE CONTINUED..." Gameplay During missions, there is a chance of running into an event boss. The three bosses are Slug, Sludge and Snarl. When a boss is found, the player is given the option of fighting the boss. Defeating the boss gives the player prizes in the form of Silver and Gold Episode Medals, (which can be used in the Space Bridge), and Event Points. The higher your Event point tally was at the end of the event, the better the rewards. Issues On the 6th of April a new Raidboss appeared- Snarl. The event was supposed to start at 7PM (EST) but did not actually start until 7:04PM (EST). The event was only suppsoed to last one hour, but the event bonus' were not removed until 8:20PM (EST). During the first hour of Snarl's release, a mini-event took place-double chance of getting against a boss as well as double points for winning. However, Mobage servers were not ready for that, and a lot of people just wasted time and money. Raid Cards *Episode Dirge x 3 attack *Episode Dirge's Weapon *Episode Thrust x 5 attack *Episode Thrust's Weapon Rewards 1-30 *Episode Slug Robot and Alt x 2 *Episode Slug's Weapon x 2 *Episode Snarl Robot and Alt x 2 *Episode Snarl's Weapon x 2 *Sludge (1) Robot and Alt x 2 *Episode Sludge's Weapon x 2 *Gold Warrior Medal x 300 30-100 *Episode Slug Robot and Alt x 1 *Episode Slug's Weapon x 1 *Episode Snarl Robot and Alt x 2 *Episode Snarl's Weapon x 1 *Sludge (1) Robot and Alt x 2 *Episode Sludge's Weapon x 1 *Gold Warrior Medal x 350 101-300 *Episode Snarl Robot and Alt x 2 *Episode Snarl's Weapon x 1 *Sludge (1) Robot and Alt x 2 *Episode Sludge's Weapon x 1 *Gold Warrior Medal x 200 301-500 *Episode Snarl Robot and Alt x 1 *Episode Snarl's Weapon x 1 *Sludge (1) Robot and Alt x 2 *Episode Sludge's Weapon x 1 *Gold Warrior Medal x 150 501-1000 *Sludge (1) Robot and Alt x 2 *Episode Sludge's Weapon x 1 *Gold Warrior Medal x 100 Category:Event Category:Continued Events Category:Early Events Category:Raidboss Event